i've come down with love
by PtCheerBabe15
Summary: A chalek story3. More chapters to come tonight and tommorow. Please review and tell me what you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe POV

"Ugh", I said as I ran around the corner trying to catch my breath. Jasmine, Alek, and I had only been training for two weeks but it seemed like months. I have been tired, having barely enough time to shower and eat, getting hardly any sleep.

"Chloe there is no time to stop when the Order is really chasing you", Jasmine said. She seemed to be behaving more and more like Valentina every training session.

"Can't I just have one night of no training?" I pleaded. "I haven't hung out with Amy and Paul in a week , besides Alek and you both look like you need some sleep." Jasmine and Alek had been taking shifts following and protecting me from the Order. Alek taking more shifts than Jasmine, looked like he had not slept in weeks. It made sense though, considering I turned Mai just a few weeks ago. "Alek please go get some sleep."

He just shrugged. It seemed like he didn't care. I could tell his body was on the verge of shutting down. "I'm fine Chloe" he said wearily.

"I think we have practiced enough for today, and Chloe you have the night off tomorrow to do whatever you want" Jasmine said as she started to walk home.

"Wanna race?" Alex asked as a smirk appeared upon his face. His gorgeous face. Did I just really think that? I mean I thought I liked Brian. I practically loved him. And I knew he loved me. He had told me the other day after the art gala. I knew I could never be with Brian. Alek on the other hand was single and Mai and hot.

"Chloe?" Alek asked.

"Sorry I kind of zoned out." I replied.

"I have that effect on girls". Alek said as his legendary smirk popped back up on his face. He was so full of himself.

"I have to go home now" Chloe laughed.

She and Alek ran back to her house. Chloe's mom was out for the night on a business trip. So, Chloe invited Alek inside. She had ran upstairs and jumped on her bed as Alek came thru the window.

"You know there's a thing called a door" I joked as I sat on the edge of my bed as Alek took a seat on the windowsill.

"So?" I laughed. The room had fallen upon an awkwardness.

Right there and then I got an empathy hit. It was nervousness.

"Alek why are you so nervous" I said as I went and sat next to him on the windowsill.

Alek got up and began pacing. He finally looked at me and said he had to go clear his mind as he went out the window.

I sat in my room and tried figuring out why he was so nervous. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I opened it up to find Alek at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alek" I questioned as I walked down the stairs to him.

"We belong together" he said as he bent down and kissed me. His lips were smooth and soft. After about thirty seconds, he pulled back. He looked into my eyes and I got an empathy hit. His nervousness was gone and it was replaced with happiness and passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deepening the kiss by opening my mouth and exploring into his with my tongue. We pulled back as we both tried catching our breaths. After a moment or so, he asked him if I would like to go and get some coffee with him. We walked to the nearby coffee shop with his arm around my shoulder and me hugging his waist. We ordered our coffees and sat down at a table outside. Everything was just so perfect. Untill…..

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER BUT ILL PUT THE REST UP WHENEVER I GET A FEW REVIEWS:D!**


	2. Chapter 2

Until... there he was. Brian. FML. He walked up to our table and asked if we could talk in private. I agreed and looked at Alek who was filled with anger. Brian walked me down the street.

"You haven't been answering my texts or calls. What's wrong" he questioned.

"Nothing, I have just been busy lately" I replied. He glared over at Alek.

"Wanna meet here tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Why not now?" I said.

"I would like to do this without HIM around." he commented. Man, why was he so angry, and yes I got an empathy hit.

"Okay?" I said as I walked back to the table. "Are you okay?" I asked Alek who was now fuming with anger.

"Let's just get out of here" he said as he took my hand and led me on a walk.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We stopped in front of a parking lot.

"I am going to take you on a drive" he answered.

He pulled me into his sports car and started driving. He drove us to the nearby park as the sun started setting. We went and sat on a bench where I layed my head on his shoulder and he held my hand. As the sun went down I got a little chilly and told him that. He led me back to the car and told me that there were hoodies in the back. Since I couldn't see because it had gotten dark I felt around found a sweatshirt and threw it on. I climbed into the car as he drove us back to the apartment. He ran inside and told me to stay in the car and that he was just running up to get his ipod since he was watching me tonight. Brian messaged me and said to meet him there at ten tomorrow morning. Since it was a Saturday tomorrow, I obviously don't have school. Alek came back into the car, only telling me to get out and that we would run home instead. I got out and started to jog, but was stopped by Alek who pulled me into a hug. We stood there for a while, not letting go of each other until he bent down and kissed me. Again, I explored into his mouth with my tongue. We had backed up against a building when he pulled me up and held my legs around his waist. My left hand was playing in his hair and my right hand skimmed up under his shirt and rubbed his rock hard abs. Alek let out a moan as the bulge in his pants seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. I decided that I wasn't ready to take it the next level yet physically, so I pulled back and embraced him with a hug instead. We walked back to my house after that. We walked upstairs and sat down on my bed. We started kissing again and I got very tired. I went into my walk-in closet and changed from my jeans into my soffees. Alek was already changed when I came back out.

"Where did you get those clothes" I asked. He nodded in the direction of a small gym bag on the ground. I climbed into bed next to Alek and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to have Alek's arms wrapped around my waist and my face against his bare chest. When he realized I had woke up, he pulled me up to him and kissed me.

"Good morning" he said in between kisses.

As we continued kissing, I glanced over at the clock. It was 9:45 a.m.

"I have to get ready!" I exclaimed. I was supposed to meet Brian at the coffee shop at ten. And it takes me ten minutes to get there. I pulled up my hair and threw on a pair of jean shorts. I still had a hoodie on from last night but it was comfy so I decided to keep it on. I told Alek to come with me and he said he would. We walked out of the house as he took my hand to hold. As we were walking, about halfway there, my leg started hurting.

"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!" I screamed as I walked. Alek told me that we would go to Valentina's to get it checked after coffee with Brian. It started to hurt so much that I stopped walking and sat down. Alek told me that he would give me a piggy- back ride the rest of the way. He sat me down on a chair outside of the coffee shop and went inside to get ice to put on my leg. Brian walked behind me, attempting to scare me but I heard him coming and turned around. He sat down in the chair next to me and gave me a confused look. He was staring at my sweatshirt. I looked down thinking that I might have spilled something or got a stain on it to only realize what sweatshirt it was. It was a grey hoodie that said Marina High School Basketball on the front. Shit. It was Alek's basketball hoodie. Written across the back was Petrov and the number 11. I got another empathy hit from Brian as I looked back up at him. He was angry. Girls wore the boy's hoodies when they were dating. We had yet to put a name on our relationship but I knew that Brian was thinking the worst.

"So, you tell me that you are not ready and don't want to be in a relationship and then you go whoring around with him?" he said.

"Are you serious Brian? I told you that we were just friends and that's all we will ever be!" I exclaimed.

"You bitch! You slutty bitch!" He yelled.

I started to get angry and felt hot tears running down my face. Brian must have noticed that because he tried apologizing.

"I am sorry Chloe. It's just that I hate seeing him with you. You know you love me and I love you. Come here" he said as he tried getting me up to hug him. I had an idea. I got up and hugged him for only a second before using my leg and kneeing him where the sun doesn't shine. He doubled over in pain. I turned around only to run into Alek who was laughing from just watching what I did. I jumped up on Alek and wrapped my legs and around his waist. I started kissing him as a smirk appeared over his face. We had been making out for a while and stopped when Brian started talking again.

"Proves my point" he said to me. I felt Alek tense up and jumped down and grabbed Alek's arm holding him back from attacking Brian. Brian gave us one more look of disgust before telling me that I would get a taste of my medicine. We headed back to Valentina's to get my leg checked, and yes Alek was still giving me a piggy back ride. As we entered the elevator he swung me around very quickly and kissed me. We stopped and he devised a plan to have fun. We were going to act like we hated each other in front of Jasmine and Valentina. I agreed and told him I would be in on his little plan as he kissed me gently before walking in to the apartment. I was now limping since he put me down. I limped my way over to the couch and sat down as Alek went to get Valentina. Our little plan failed because as soon as Valentina came into the room, she asked me if we were dating. I had forgot to take off Alek's hoodie. I said no as she looked at my leg. I had sprained my leg and twisted my ankle. I could wear a brace on my ankle and knee or just use crutches. I decided just to wear the brace(s). I could bedazzle them. Valentina left for her daily Mai meeting after fixing me up. I walked into Alek's room and plopped onto the bed. He was tired and I told him to sleep. I asked him if I could get a shower. I walked into the spare bedroom that I used every time I slept over and went into "my" bathroom. I shaved all over and then washed my hair. I was just shutting off the shower as I heard another heartbeat. I figured it was Jasmine's considering her room was on the other side of the wall. I looked at the time and realized I had been taking a shower for almost an hour. I got out of the shower and walked into the little closet that I had there. I pulled out a pair of soffees and a sports bra. It was hot today and I figured that I would see if Jasmine want to go to the pool that they had in the apartment building. I then went into Jasmine's room only to walk in on her making out with a Mai boy that I had met before. His name is Tyler. They didn't even notice that I came in so I walked out shielding my eyes as they both started taking off their clothes. I went back into Alek's room to find him not in there I walked into his room calling his name when I heard a voice behind me.


End file.
